If only I knew
by Kuroi-Ookami-san
Summary: It was already bad for Naruto.  But then Kabuto and his thugs come in and makes things worst...or better?  Warning: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey wolf pups! As I said before in my little letter in Please Remember, I fixed up If Only You Knew. This is only the first chapter. Until I finish fixing the next few, I'll keep them. So if any conffuziliation is made, then just refer to my letter kay? For those who never read my old one, thank god because it was terrible. Anyway Thanks.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto. Not me. If it was owned by me, it would probably suck and be over with by now. Finished up with Naruto and Sasuke being gay with each other. Which brings me to my next point.

Warning: Its yaoi! Don't be going "This is so gay" when I told you it is **Yaoi**. You don't like it, get over with and leave.

Me: For those who have accepted it and would like to, enjoy~!

'_Thoughts_'

**Exaggeration**

…N…

'_I don't want to get up. It's too early to get up! Please brain let me go to sleep!'_ He thought, whining a bit as he tossed and turned to get comfortable. Everywhere he laid it was way too warm until finally he found a cool spot. He sighed in relief, relaxing into the bed as he felt the sleep ready to take over.

"Tweet tweet."

"Damn birds." He grumbled as he sat up, feeling wide awake. He fought against his tangled blankets as he glared at the alarm clock that should have woken him up hours later. He got out of bed, kicking and tripping over stuff he carelessly left on the ground. He headed to the bathroom, yawning as he scratched his stomach. On the way, he grabbed the last set of clean clothes he had left, laying it on the counter as he took the hat off of his head.

'_I need to do laundry. I don't want to wear the other clothes I have._' He thought as he looked at the closet from the mirror. He scratched his head in annoyance before turning the sink water on, grabbing his toothbrush and brushing his teeth, watching himself in the reflection. Watching the boy who goes through hate everyday it seems because of something he couldn't control.

Uzumaki Naruto. The thirteen year old trouble maker with the blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. The one that has the whisker marks on his cheeks. The **Jinchuriki. **

Naruto slammed his toothbrush onto the counter as he thought about the way everyone looked at him. The whispers he would here as he walked through town that he never could understand. Some parents even scolded their children if they got close to him. Hell some of his classmates shared their parents' hatred as they grew up learning that he was not to be talked to, not to be friends with, and that he was a **monster**.

He tried to ignore the thoughts that ran through his head as he got dress, wearing his significant orange and blue jumpsuit. He brushed his hair quickly before putting his forehead protector on.

'_I should get some Ramen before going to training today._' He thought as his stomach growled. He pouted and patted on it before going to the door and slipping his sandals on. He left his apartment, not bothering with locking it as he jumped down and walking through the alleyway that lead to Ramen Ichiraku.

He kicked a couple rocks, looking at his feet as he walked. He heard a few things hit the ground around him, making him stop to see what it was. He noticed a few rocks rolling to a stop and he grew uneasy. As if on cue, he felt something ragged hit his head, causing him to stumble forward a bit.

"Shit." He mumbled, rubbing his head as he looked back to see where it was coming from. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed a group of old classmates, the ones who used to bully him after he had helped his friend Hinata out. Ever since then they've always found a reason to beat him up, and when they learned that even the adults hated him, they felt as if it was something they could get away with anything.

Before Naruto knew it, more rocks were thrown at him, some hitting his face and head. Naruto growled a bit, covering his head and face.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled, glaring at them.

"Why don't you make us?" One of them called, laughing as the others joined.

Naruto ran up to them, preparing to punch one of them when he felt a blow to his side that made him fall.

"Don't you dare try to hurt my son you filthy **Monster**." A voice shouted, coming from where he was hit.

Naruto felt another blow from behind, causing him to yelp in pain and fall, landing on his side. All he heard was laughter before more pain shot through my stomach and back. All he could do was cry out in pain and curl up, the pain surrounding his body. Soon… it was black.

…N…

Images flew through Naruto's brain, the first few ones filled with chaos of things he never saw. The leaf village was being destroyed, many ninjas dying. Naruto panicked slightly, the thought of Kyuubi doing this to his home. He relaxed though, seeing his friends appear, as if he was sitting at the swing like the day they became a team. He relaxed, smiling up at them as he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was looking at a few rocks. He blinked in confusion before shifting. He hissed in pain before forcing himself to sit up, holding his stomach. He sighed and picked himself up, shakily walking back to his apartment. He could feel bruises forming under his clothes, tasting blood in his mouth.

He went inside, taking his jacket and shirt off, his jacket covered in dirt.

'_Guess I'm wearing those clothes after all._' He thought as he noticed his pants were just as dirty. Sighing again, he went to his closet and pulled out some clothes, wincing every time he moved against his bruises limits. He could feel Kyuubi heal some of the bruises, but slowly.

'_Great. We're sparring today and I'll end up looking like more of an idiot than usual. _ _Sakura will still say no to me if I ask her on a date and Sasuke-teme will be a "cool" bastard. I'll look weak in front of Granny-Tsunade too._' He thought before freezing in his movements, looking over to his clock. He cursed under his breath, quickly getting dressed. '_I forgot Granny was coming over to watch practice today!'_

He got dressed in a black shirt, the Uzumaki clan symbol on the middle of his chest. He wore his brown shorts. Looking in the mirror, he made a face as he remembered as he wore the same outfit when he was younger, wearing his head protector now instead of his goggles.

He grabbed his knife pouch and ran out his apartment, not bothering to lock his door. He jumped onto the roofs, taking a short cut to his team's training ground, wincing slightly. As he made his way over, he noticed Granny-Tsunade was sitting under a tree and headed there, landing with a small yelp.

"Naruto?" Her voice called, sounding concerned.

Naruto looked at her and easily faked his usual smile, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Granny! Ready to see me kick some ass!?" He cheered loudly, taking a stance and pretending to fight.

"Naruto what happened?" She asked, gently pushing his arms down and touching his cheek gently. He winced, cursing in his head.

"Nothing Granny." He lied, mumbling a bit as he avoided eye contact.

"Naruto tell me what happened! There is a large bruise on your cheek and you're telling me that it's nothing?" She yelled.

'_Damn. They must have hit me there while I was knocked out. Those stupid cowards._' He thought, biting his lip before turning away and laughed.

"It's nothing Granny." He said.

"You have bruises on your arms too." She said, gently taking his shoulders and making him face her. "What happened?" She asked softly.

He was ready to tell her, ready to tell her everything on how the villagers would beat him up occasionally, how they called him names and blamed him for things he would never do. But he didn't. He stopped when he heard familiar voices headed their way. He didn't know how the two would react, and he really didn't want to know.

He looked down the path and glared slightly at a certain Sasuke Uchiha. The bastard that he called his rival as they both fought to be the strongest for different reasons. He was pale and his skin seemed spotless from any scars. His eyes were black, like and endless pit that had secrets. The only thing that made him look funny was that his hair looked like a duck's butt. At least to Naruto it did.

Looking to his right, Naruto nearly melted as he watched his crush Sakura Harano. She had bright pink hair, long and pretty. She had more color then Sasuke and her eyes were some sort of blue green. Naruto smiled at her sight.

He shook his head from his distractions and looked back at Tsunade. "Nothing's wrong" He repeated, before jumping into the tree she had been sitting under.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Get your ass down here and let me look at those bruises! You have some explaining to do!" She yelled.

Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned against the tree, watching as his teammates walked up.

"Well what do you say Sasuke-kun? Want to eat with me during lunch?" Sakura asked, her voice high pitched (annoying to some).

"No." He said per usual, causing Sakura to pout. Naruto frowned and glared at Sasuke.

"Huh? Tsunade-sama? What's going on?" She asked.

Granny sighed and turned to them. "It's Naruto. He showed up covered in bruises."

"The Dobe probably fell again." Sasuke said simply, not bothering to look up.

"Bruises caused by Physical contact or even rocks." She added in.

Naruto watched as Sasuke opened his eyes, looking up at him. He simply turned his back to him, looking at the sky as he jumped further up the tree. He sighed softly, not enjoying this type of attention. He didn't want anyone to worry about him. He wanted them to accept him.

"Dobe? What's wrong?" Naruto heard, causing him to jump and look over, shocked to see it was Sasuke.

"Go away Teme" He said, looking away. For a brief second he thought he saw concern in Sasuke's eyes, but he didn't bother looking back.

'_Why does he care? He hates me. He always cared about killing his older brother and getting revenge. Avenging the Uchiha clan. He doesn't care about me._' He thought bitterly. Standing up, he decided to skip training, not caring If Kakashi-Sensei had a punishment for him. He jumped down and headed home.

…S…

Sasuke watched Naruto walk away, frowning a bit as something stirred in his gut. It made him feel like he was going to throw up straight anger as he saw the bruises. Sure there were times he had caused the Dobe a few bruises, but these were intentional and it pissed him off.

Of course he kept his cool as he jumped down. He stuck his hands in his pocket, sighing as he started to walk after Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" Sakura called annoyingly.

Sasuke simply ignored her, determined to find out what was wrong with the blonde idiot who always seemed happy and pumped for anything. He continued to think what was wrong with him as he walked, frowning.

"Shit… Why?" He heard Naruto. He quickly hid behind the wall, looking around the corner and watching him, raising a brow.

'_Why what?_' He thought as he watched Naruto walk up to his door, a tear running down his cheek. His eyes widened slightly and he was tempted to go and see what was wrong.

"Naruto…" He mumbled, walking away and going to his house.

….

Me: Well, there you go. I think it's a bit better but I really don't know. Anyway. I'll work on the other chapters.

Also ...N... means Naruto's POV and ...S... means Sasuke's POV


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I am making so much progress right!? No not really. But I am trying my best. I am on my Spring Break! Woot Woot! Anyway, moving on.

...S...

The moon began to rise in the sky, the air growing cool as the wind died down a bit. The streets were lit up with lights, shops opened as night shoppers walked through to see what was new. A few families were enjoying meals with each other, laughing happily. There was only a few loners walking among the crowd, most of them buying things for those at home and others going to meet up with another.

Sasuke watched as he walked down the street, looking around for something. Well, he wasn't really looking for something, more like a someone. He had tried to go home and cook himself a nice, healthy meal with tomatoes, but for some strange reason, he was in the mood for a bowl of unhealthy noodles. He shook his head as he continued to walk, spotting the ramen shop he had been to once or twice. Ramen Ichiraku. He walked in, something make his hopes up as he looked at the seats.

Empty. The seats were empty. His hopes crashed, and he suddenly didn't feel like eating ramen.

"Naruto!" The man called before stopping short. He looked at him for a minute before laughing. "ah sorry. We thought you were one of our regulars." He said.

He didn't say anything, staring at a seat for a minute before turning and walking out. He frowned as he walked home, his gut giving him the annoying feel. He grew annoyed with his settings, glaring at the ground as he walked.

'_What the hell was that all about? I hate ramen_' He thought, shaking his head as he walked into his house. He walked in and looked around the empty hallways, the lights off. He shrugged, his appetite lost. He walked straight into his room, leaving his sandals by the door.

Sasuke sighed and changed into his sleep wear quickly, lying back on his bed. He took in the clean smell and relaxed, crossing his arms behind his head. A small yawn escaped, his eyes slipping close as he welcomed sleep.

"Sasuke! Stop being a Bastard!" A voice rang in his head, an image of Naruto glaring at him childishly.

His eyes snapped open and he looked around, half expecting, half hoping Naruto was there. But, just as he thought, he only saw the emptiness of his room, the moon light bleeding through the blinds.

He sighed, shaking his head and scooting back to lean against the wall, enjoying the coolness. He blinked a couple times, looking back at earlier today, frowning as he remembered what he saw in Naruto's eyes. He rarely saw the emotion in the idiot's eyes, not used to them being anything but a childish glare or bright with passion or happiness. But today, they were filled with sadness. The more he thought back to the image of Naruto looking beat up and sad made Sasuke grow angry. Angry at whatever caused it. It was rare to see the Dobe sad, and it always happened when there was bruises on him.

'_Is Naruto being bullied? No... Naruto would fight back. Unless he couldn't... But he's a ninja and he's not that stupid to get easily beat up by some random kid' _He thought, growing annoyed the more he tried to figure out what could be causing the bruises themselves.

He tried to shake the topic out of his head, noticing that it was getting late. He got the feeling that he wouldn't be getting much sleep though. He was worried about Naruto. Even his pride couldn't cover it up.

He growled a bit, rolling around to get comfortable. After a few moments, he groaned and sat up, glaring at anything in sight. He got out of bed, heading to the kitchen for a glass of water. That usually helped him fall asleep. He quickly grabbed a glass, turning the sink on and filling the cup. ONce it overflowed he pulled back, chugging it and sitting the glass down. He waited a moment or two, waiting for the familiar drowsiness he felt.

Nothing. '_I'll ask him tomorrow. I'll just pull him off to the side during spar and ask him._' He thought, going back to his bed and huffing. Surprisingly, he soon fell asleep.

...S...

Sasuke felt determined as he walked down the path to the training grounds. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked in a calm pace.

"SASUKE!" A high pitched voice squealed, making him cringe. No two seconds after that, a series of fangirls were heard, all screaming as if it was their mating call.

Sasuke feared for his life as he turned around to see them, a horde of crazy fangirls running his way like a stampede.

'_Shit.'_ He thought as he jumped onto the roofs, thanking Kami they weren't ninjas. He jumped from the roof to roof as he lost him, sighing in relief and rushing to the training grounds.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" He heard as he walked in. He sighed and ignored the pink haired annoyance, walking straight past her and looking around. It was empty besides me and Sakura, and that confused him.

'_Naruto is always here first._' He thought as he looked to the spot under the tree where the Dobe usually sat. '_He probably fell asleep_.'

An hour past by, and just like every training, Kakashi-Sensei was late, appearing in front of us in a puff of smoke.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled.

"Ah... Apologies. I was helping this dolphin that happened to get stuck in my bathtub." He quickly lied, focusing on his book. "Wait..." He looked up and looked at the two of us. "Where's Naruto?"

"What are you talking about? He's right... here?" Sakura asked, looking around in confusion as she just realized the blonde missing.

"He wasn't here when we came." Sasuke said simply, closing his eyes.

"Good." A voice came, footsteps coming closer. We all looked over, Sasuke raising a brow as the Hokage walked over.

"Tsunade-sama? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Come with me and I will tell you. Kakashi. Take Iruka with you and head over to Naruto's. Distract him as long as you can." She said.

Kakashi nodded and disappeared.

Sasuke looked up at her, a brow raising as he followed her to further into the trees.

...

Naruto groaned as he rolled out of bed, his hair sticking everywhere. He blinked a bit, letting out a loud yawn and looking at the clock. Blinking a bit, his eyes widened as he noticed what the time.

'_Shit. I overslept!' _He thought as he scrambled out of bed, picking up any clothes he could find. He ran around the house as quickly as he could to get dress, throwing his protector on and rushing to the door. He threw the door open and froze, looking up at the two adults, one about to knock and the other looking at him with a wide eye.

"Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei! I'm sorry about waking up late! To make it up, I'll race you guys there!" He said, giving them a huge grin before running past them, ignoring their yells to stop. He frowned a bit as he jumped past the people who had beat him up the day before, looking at him with pure hatred in their eyes.

"_**Haha. They hate you**_" A dark voice said. Naruto growled a bit before shaking his head, ignoring the voice and continued on his way.

He ran to the training area and looked around, spotting them over by the trees. He watched how they were all calmly talking when his childish side got to him.

'_Let's scare the shit out of them_!_' _He thought as he quietly made his way over, grinning a bit as he hid in the bushes, barely making out the words they were saying.

"Naruto…..container… demon…monster…..him….same…..killed….Hokage…..Konoha hates him." He heard, causing him to freeze in his place.

'_What?_' He thought.

"Naruto…..killer" He heard Sakura whisper. He scooted a bit closer to get a good look at them. Sakura looked sad and Sasuke looked like he had blown a fuse. Before Naruto knew it, he was shaking.

'_Why are they talking about me like this? How did they find out?_'

"Village…..hate…demon….Naruto…..deserve to die!" Sasuke said angrily. Naruto felt something inside his chest twist, tears suddenly falling down his cheeks as he heard the one person he thought would understand him the most say those words.

'_Why!? I thought... I thought they were my friends! Why does everyone hate me so much for shit I didn't do!?'_ He thought, standing and glaring at then through tear filled eyes.

"N-Naruto!?" Granny yelled in surprise.

"You think I was asked to be born this way? You think I wanted the demon that killed many locked inside of me? NO! I never asked for this or the hatred that I receive everyday in this village! All i get is countless beatings, being called a monster and getting the blame for everyone's death that day! Well you know what!? I'm sick of it!" Naruto yelled, crying hard as he turned on his heel and ran off.

"Naruto wait!" He heard, a cold hand grabbing his wrist and forcing him to stop. He looked back to meet onyx eyes. He stayed there for a minute, just staring into what seemed to be concerned eyes before he ripped his arm away.

"Let me go!" He yelled before continuing to run, quickly losing him.

"NARUTO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I own nothing. Obviously Naruto does not belong to me.

...

His eyes… They were blue like usual, but Sasuke… he knew there was something different about them. He had spent enough time with his blonde teammate to remember his eyes down to the way they'd practically beamed when the blonde was happy. But… they were dim. So dim it seemed like they weren't Naruto's eyes at all. But they were, and Sasuke all but knew the emotions that swarm them. Pain… loneliness… and fear. Sasuke gripped his shirt a bit, feeling his chest tighten in slight pain. He didn't like that look, not in Naruto's eyes. He thought back to the moment before he saw them, knowing what was said had caused added to the emotion Naruto had been feeling.

…

"Naruto? Why would anyone be after him? He's such a useless idiot." Sakura said annoyed, crossing her arms as she looked Sasuke's way to see how he would agree. But Sasuke didn't. He held back a glare he wanted to send, simply closing his eyes to ignore her. '_Doesn't matter if he's an idiot. They're after him and we should be concern no matter what the reason was._' He thought, frowning slightly. Sasuke didn't have to express his opinion though, the Hokage doing so for him.

"Sakura! They are after your teammate to either kill or kidnap him. This isn't some childish manner in which you can just turn your head away just because Naruto may annoy you on occasion. Show some compassion for the ninja that has saved your life a few times." She scolded. Sakura winced and it finally dawned upon her on how serious this was, now starting to show concern. Sasuke let out a grunt of agreement and he could see the shame and guilt grow on the girl's face.

"Sorry…" She mumbled.

"So who's after Naruto and why?" Sasuke asked, deciding it was time to get to the point and now dwell on his teammate's immaturity. Tsunade took a deep breath and looked to the both of them for a moment, looking as if she was still debating on telling them. She nodded a bit before she started speaking.

"If you recall your history lessons back in the academy, thirteen years ago, on October tenth, our village was under attack by the nine tailed fox demon called the Kyuubi. We lost many lives that day, including the Fourth Hokage and his wife, but we managed to seal him away again." She said.

Sasuke frowned. Of course he remembered the lesson. But why was she telling them about it again? And why did that date seem to be from something else? It annoyed Sasuke when he couldn't remember something, especially since it seemed important.

"The reason we lost our Fourth Hokage is because he sacrificed himself in order to seal away the demon, being the only one strong enough. He chose a new human container, and the container still walks amongst us today." She finished. It was his birthday… Sasuke frowned more, getting the feeling that he already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask. The day the demon attacked and was sealed was the same day as Naruto's birthday…

"What does the container have to do with Naruto?" He asked carefully. He was getting annoyed, but only because the Hokage was avoiding the obvious answer. She closed her eyes for a moment, sighing.

"Naruto… Is the human container that holds the nine tailed demon Kyuubi. He's a jinchūriki. He's holding the very thing that has hurt this village and is the reason that most of the village treats him differently from me or you. That is the reason why most of the village hates Naruto. They even go as far as want him dead… That's why the rogue ninjas want him. For the demon."

Sasuke felt his eyes widen suddenly and it suddenly hit him as to why Naruto would look such a way. Why his smile would feel off sometimes, why his eyes would be red and puffy, why he would have so many bruises on him. It hit him as if something had actually physically did and he felt guilt and anger boil in his stomach.

"Naruto isn't a killer. He isn't the monster! He wouldn't kill unless he had to!" Sakura suddenly snapped. Sasuke could see clearly she had gotten upset and that she actually cared, looking angry. He looked at the Hokage before at the ground and gripped his pants.

"The village has the right to hate the demon. But not Naruto. Naruto does not deserve to die because of their hatred for the damn demon." He growled. He never felt this angry before, and it was towards his own village because of their stupidity. He was going to say something else but that was when Naruto had jumped out, yelling at them and starting o cry. He had misheard them, and he wasn't going to stick around to let them explain.

Trees whipped past him as he ran through the outskirts of the village, running as fast as he could despite the ache in his lungs and legs that were begging him to stop. He had to keep going, he had to keep running. He ignored the pain and made it to a clearing, taking a moment to look around and catch his breath. Something caught his eye and he jumped away, looking at the ground where he just stood to see that three Kunai had wedged themselves deep in the ground. He landed and quickly looked up, his eyes widening slightly as he saw a large man grinning. There was a large one handed flail in his hand and he spun the chain before lunging forward, bringing down the spiked ball in order to hit Naruto. Luckily he jumped away in time to miss the attack and threw a few kunai. He completely missed, his vision still blurry from the tears that had fell.

"Who are you?" He yelled the best he could, his voice cracking. '_Damn it. Stop crying and get serious or you're going to die_' He thought to himself. _**.**_

"You don't need to know kid." The man hissed, his voice laced with venom.

Naruto growled slightly before performing a few hand seals, calling out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." creating enough clones to surround him. The man only laughed though, before lunging forward and lashing out with his flails, destroying the clones with ease. He then moved onto the ones with the trees, slowly getting closer to the real thing. Naruto faltered in his movements as he tried to escape, the man taking the opportunity and throwing a chain around his ankle.

"Come on down!" The man yelled, pulling on the chain and causing Naruto to be slammed against the ground. Naruto grunted in pain, getting ready to jump back up when he was tugged by the chain, being thrown against a tree with enough strength to break it, making him yell in pain. He was sent flying against another tree, this time just hitting it hard and falling. Naruto pushed himself up and wiped the blood from his lip away. _'Damn it. Why can't I fight? Why am I running away!?_' He thought. He growled and got to his feet, pulling his kunai out and ran for the man, letting out a yell. He threw a punch, planning on slashing at the man only to freeze in his movements, feeling a fist push into his gut with a lot of force. He gasped in pain before he was thrown back, landing back against the tree. He coughed for air, holding his stomach and panting a bit. He heard the man laugh darkly before feeling chains wrap around his body, trapping him against the tree. He struggled against them, glaring and yelling. The man laughed more, gripping his hair and slamming his head against the tree. Naruto yelped, his vision going blurry for a moment before it focused again. He refused to whine, his jaw clenching as fear started to cloud him

"Oi! I got him like you wanted. Come out and do the jutsu so I can get paid already!" He yelled. Naruto blinked in confusion, looking around to see who he was talking to. His eyes widened and he felt like panicking as he saw Kabuto stroll out of the forest, fixing his glasses.

"Hello Naruto. Long time no see huh?" He asked, a smirk forming on his face. Naruto felt himself start to shake as the grip on his hair left. The next thing he knew Kabuto was hitting the man in the chest, skillfully aiming for the heart. The man's eyes widened and he choked on his own air. He stood for a moment before he fell, dead as soon as he hit the floor. This only caused Naruto to shake more as he stared at him, wondering if he was next.

"Thank you Melric. Your services is no longer needed." Kabuto said, a hint of amusement in his voice. He then turned to Naruto and smiled more. "What? Where's that determined look you usually have? All I see is fear now."

"Kabuto…." The sound ninja smiled more, it now looking vicious as he started performing seals. Naruto felt a hand being pressed against his forehead, chakra starting to surround his body painfully. He didn't know it, but he was screaming now, tears falling. Before he heard whatever Kabuto had been performing, his vision went black.

…

The scream had echoed through the forest and Sasuke froze in his running as he looked towards the sound.

"Naruto!" He yelled, changing directions and running towards the scream now. It sounded so in pain and Sasuke felt his hear sink as he thought of the worst possibility that could have happened. Naruto was captured… or dead. He could hear someone else mumbling something as he got closer and he pulled a kunai out to be ready. He jumped through the bushes and growled. The screaming had stopped and there was a cloud of smoke where a jutsu was just performed. He saw a figure form as it cleared and frowned.

"Ah Sasuke. Nice of you to join us. Even thought you're a little too late if I say so myself." Kabuto said. He was holding folded clothing and Sasuke recognized them as Naruto's. He gripped his kunai tighter and he narrowed his eyes.

"What have you done with Naruto? Where is he?" He yelled.

"Relax. I simply helped the little demon. He makes a good experiment. He'd be a good specimen too but he has to grow a bit." Kabuto threw the clothes to Sasuke who caught them, still glaring at the Sound ninja. He was going to lunge forward to attack when something else whipped past him too fast for him to catch, only hearing an angry yell.

"KABUTO!" A crater formed where Kabuto had once stood, now in the air from jumping. The hokage stood up from her punch. "I'll kill you!"

He chuckled and simply signaled a goodbye. "Sorry Tsunade. Maybe another time." With that, the ninja turned into a cloud of smoke, disappearing.

Sasuke looked around a bit, pausing when he spotted a small fox, nine tails connected at the end. He frowned a bit and rushed over, kneeling down and relaxing a bit. It had the same chakra as Naruto…. There was also the forehead protector laying beside him…

"Naruto?" He asked as if the unconscious fox was just going to magically answer. It had to be and he knew it. He scooped the small fox up, deciding to wrap it up in the shirt. The smell of Naruto hit his nose and he couldn't help but relax a little bit more as he held him closer.

"Dobutsu no chikan shiru no jutsu." He heard. Looking up he saw the Hokage standing in front of him, frowning. "Its what turned Naruto into this fox. What is he planning?" She mumbled to himself. Sasuke shifted a bit and thought as well. _Why turn him into a small fox? What's the point? Wait, that guy said something about an experiment._ Sasuke thought.

"Kabuto said Naruto is a good experiment. Do you think he was just trying to see what would happen if he used a jutsu like that on Naruto?" He asked.

"That is possible…" She sighed. "For now… take him with you. I need you to look after him and tell me anything about this jutsu you learn. Naruto should be safer with you for now."

He nodded and held Naruto closer, looking down at the small fox.

"I'll protect him."

…

Dobutsu no chikan shiru no jutsu- means animal substitution seal no Jutsu (I made up a Jutsu! At least I hope I was the only one who thought of it. If anything I'm sorry I had no intention on copying you)


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Why thank you for the review , the follows, and the favorites! Made me super happy when I saw the email. This is a rewrite so if someone from the old follows see this, yes the plot is the same, but I am adding a few things because why not. Anyway, please a review if you have any feedback. I'll promise not to cry too much if you tell me something bad but I'll be fine. Okie, thanks again!

…

As quickly as he could, Sasuke ran home, taking every shortcut he knew in Konaha in order to his achieve his goal. He moved up to the roofs, trying to avoid being spotted by the constant stalking of girls all around Konaha. He really didn't want to deal with them at the moment, nor did he have time to do so. He wrapped the shirt tighter around Naruto, making sure his tails were still covered.

'_Try not to let anyone see him. If possible that is. Some of the villagers may recognize the tails and try to attack or cause panic.'_ Tsunade's voice said in his head as he remembered her words. He kept going, stopping only to hide from a villager before continuing again. He kept glancing down at the Naruto, feeling the ninja now fox squirm or hearing him whine. Guilt struck in his gut each time and he frowned more, biting his lip_. 'If only I knew. Then maybe he wouldn't have happened. Damn it._' He thought, jumping down and sighing. 

"Oh Sasuke! You're home." He paused in his walking and looked towards the voice, tensing slightly. It was his neighbor, a small old woman who lived with her husband. She was working on her garden, a basket sitting beside her as she sat on her knees. He relaxed a bit, only because he actually liked the woman.

"Hello ma'am." He said, bowing out a respect and offering a small smile.

"Ah always so polite." She chuckled. He smiled more.

"I hope your garden is growing well. Have a good night." He said, feeling bad that he couldn't stick around for small talk or one of her stories as he rushed inside. He took his shoes off and sighed, removing the shirt a bit to check on Naruto, heading into the bedroom as he assumed the other was still sleeping. He laid him on his bed, starting to check him for any wounds. He spotted some blood on his paw, noticing their was a cut across it. He spotted another one on his head. He could feel the anger and guilt burn in his gut again, clenching and unclenching his fists a bit. _I have to stay calm. 'I can't protect him if I'm blinded by anger. Besides, I have to tend to his wounds._' He scolded himself before standing. He grabbed his first aid kit, proceeding to patch up the small fox as gently as he could, not wanting to wake him.

…

Water dripping…. That's the only thing he could hear. Just a drop every few seconds. It was somehow relaxing but at the same time unnerving. Wait… why was he hearing water? Last thing he remembered he was outside… Right? Naruto frowned, deciding to open his eyes. He blinked a few times, clearing his vision and quickly looked around. He stood on water, pipes running above him. It was pitch black behind him, the lighting dim where he stood. In front of him was all too familiar. A large cage with a seal on the door. What made him shiver in slight fear though, was the large eye that was staring at him, a grin forming on the owner. The owner chuckled, his voice deep and demonic, seeming to echo in the room.

"**Naruto… What did you get yourself into this time?**" Said the voice.

"Kyuubi… Why'd you bring me here?" Naruto asked, clenching his fists and staying calm. The large demon fox just chuckled again, shifting to look at him with both his eyes.

"**We needed to talk. Do you remember what happened before you went unconscious?" **He asked. Naruto felt like the demon already knew the answer. He thought about it, remembering waking up in the morning, getting beat up per usual… then the whole thing between the Hokage and his team. He felt his chest tighten a bit. He then remembered Kabuto. Was he captured? Did he die and Kyuu was here to tell him? No… they'd both be dead then. Before he could ask what happened afterwards, Kyuubi started talking again.

"**That Sound brat performed a jutsu on you kit. I'll let you find out for yourself what it did to you. Your pathetic ass could have borrowed some strength you know.**"

"And let you take over? I don't think so you stupid fox." He grumbled. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Where am I now?"

"**The Uchiha estate. Anyway, I'll get rid of the effect. It'll take me a while though. But I'll only help because it's gotten smaller here and it annoys me.**" He grumbled. Naruto couldn't help smile a little. Sure he was demon, but he wasn't all that bad when he wasn't trying to be scary or a complete ass.

"Wait… I'm at Sasuke's house!?" He started panicking slightly.

"**Yup. Have fun Kit.**" And with that Naruto had blacked out again, the demon probably kicking him out in order for him to wake up. He immedietly wished he hadn't. He felt pain on his arm and head. _'Kyuubi is probably focusing on the jutsu instead of my small wounds_.' He thought before opening his eyes. He looked around, noticing he was on the bed. He felt something off, frowning a bit. Looking down, his eyes widened, seeing not arms or anything human for that fact, but paws. Reddish orange paws. He tried to stand up on his legs but only fell on all fours again. _'What? Wait why do I have paws? What happened to me? Are those tails? Why do I feel more than one? What the hell am I? Doesn't feel like a cat…_' He noticed a mirror and quickly jumped down on instinct, running over. He froze…

A small red fox stared back from the mirror, his eyes still blue. There was a small, uncharacteristic puff of blonde hair laying on his head, his whiskers still as distinct as they were when he was human. The tips of his paws her black and so were the tips of his tails… Nine tails swayed behind him, making him panic slightly. _'It would have been fine if I was just a stupid fox… but I have NINE tails. I'll be noticed. Someone will SEE them and attack me._' He thought, starting to panic slightly as he paced back in forth in front of the mirror. That's when he felt his ear flick and he heard someone walking towards the door. Unsure what to do he rushed under the bed, his eyes wide and his body alert. He watched as the door opened and the feet walked in, suddenly stopping.

"Naruto?" He heard. It was… Sasuke. Part of him thought that Kyuubi was lying. But apparently not. He watched as the feet quickly ran around the room, seeing him bend down to look under a chair and a few other places.

"Naruto! Shit did they get him?" He heard him curse. He sounded in fear, and in concern, which caused Naruto to relax a little. _'But… wasn't he the one that said I deserved the die and the hatred of the village?_'

'**If you actually listened, you would have noticed that was the exact opposite of what he said you dumb ass.**" Naruto heard in his head. He shifted a bit and his ears lowered. He knew Kyuubi wouldn't lie to him either. Wouldn't benefit him. He sighed and slowly moved out from under the bed, his ears and tails hanging low. He shifted a bit and yipped softly, gaining a concerned Sasuke's attention. The Uchiha whipped around and looked at him, a sigh of relief forming as he spotted him. He walked over and Naruto yelped when he felt himself be lifted off from the ground. He squirmed a bit before settling as he felt himself being held close and gently. He looked up at him and noticed how much relief really was on Sasuke's face.

"Don't do that Dobe." He whispered. Naruto felt guilty at that moment and leaned up, nudging and licking his cheek a bit. '_Don't be sad. I'm sorry._' He chuckled slight and petted his back. "Its fine now. I was just worried." He said. "You've grown bigger since we found you… Jutsu is probably starting to wear off… That's good."

Naruto yipped in agreement, leaning into his hand as he felt Sasuke's cold hand pet him more. It felt nice, especially when he petted his head. They stayed like that for a while, Naruto purring a bit as Sasuke sat back against the wall, holding him in his lap.

"Dobe… I want you to know, that what you heard me say back there, that wasn't what I actually said. This village has no right to hate you. You're only a container for the actual thing that killed their family members. It has nothing to do with you. And I'm sorry you have to go through that… " He said. Naruto would've called him a teme if he could, but he couldn't so all he could do was listen. And he could hear how the other meant it. He nuzzled into him, smiling mentally as he began to fully relax. _'Thank you._' He enjoyed their small moment, being comfortable with the silence, the warmth and the scent of Sasuke. He smiled more, nuzzling into him as his tails wrapped around his arms.

"Yo." The moment broke and Naruto yelped, his eyes snapping open. He blinked a few times before growling, jumping out of Sasuke's arms, his tails thrashing. He was going to kill the newcomer for scaring him like that.

Kakasahi chuckled, picking the fox up by his scruff, Naruto yelping again. '_H-Hey! Put me down you stupid pervert!'_

"Hello Naruto. You're looking well. Anyway, Sasuke I have some news for you." He said, winging Naruto ever so slightly as he looked towards the Uchiha. '_wh-whoa! Stop that!'_

Sasuke frowned and gently took Naruto away, holding him close as he gave Kakashi a blank face. "There is a door you know." He grumbled, a scowl forming as he petted Naruto.

"Cold as always." The teacher whined.

"Why are you here?"

"I guess we'll skip to the good news." He sighed. "Yeesh. Tsunade-sama said that Kyuubi should be trying to fix him, so the jutsu won't have a permanent effect. We don't know how long it'll take, but it already looks as if he's working on it by the way he's growing. So just keep that in mind. Now for the bad news, we got some reports on some ninjas sneaking in and past our guards. Meaning, you have to be careful. We don't know if they know you have him, so I'm going to send Sakura over to watch over the house and help-"

"That's not necessary. If you think about it, they could use her to get him. So don't bother sending her over." Sasuke quickly said, cutting their sensei off. "I can take care of him." Naruto looked up at him with some concern, mostly for the other's safety. That's when Sasuke smiled… Like an actual warm smile. Not a small one, or a playful one. It was genuine. Naruto mentally blushed and nuzzled into his chest, not wanting to look at him.

"Well… if you're sure about that then I'll leave it up to you. Don't be afraid to ask for help though. That being said, do you need me to get you two anything? I don't want you to be leaving the house any time soon so I can go run and grab you guys stuff."

_'RAMEN_'

"You'll probably have to bring me some Ramen or else Naruto will whine. Can you bring me some tomatoes and rice too?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's tails swayed happily, showing his appreciation.

Kakashi nodded and smiled… Well that what the two students thought. They really couldn't tell because of his mask.

"Thank you." Sasuke said. And with that, a cloud of smoke erupted where the man had previously stood. Naruto waved it away with his tails, growling a bit in annoyance. '_Seriously. Does that guy know how doors work or was he just too lazy?_'

"That stupid Bastard." Sasuke grumbled. He moved to the bed again and laid back, his head propped up a bit by the pillow. Naruto stood on his chest, nosing at his cheeks a bit. '_Hey, are you getting tired or something?'_

Sasuke chuckled and just petted his back until the fox curled up on his stomach. He sighed contently, closing his eyes a bit. "Don't worry Naruto… I won't let anything happen to you."

Naruto smiled a bit and nuzzled his hand. '_I didn't know he cared so much… I hope he stays like this even after I turn back…_' He thought sadly, his ears lowering a bit. '_Maybe… he will? He can't though. He can't just treat me like this and then go back to his usual self as if nothing happened. He can't!' _

"Hey." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him.

"I don't know exactly what's going through your head right now… But just know it'll be okay. Even when you turn back to human I'll protect you okay? I know I was… Kind of a dick to you. But I'm not good with the whole 'friendship' thing. So… sorry." He grumbled. Naruto could see a tint of pink on those pale cheeks and couldn't help but jump up and lick at them, giggling mentally.

"Oh don't get all sappy on me now." He chuckled. He didn't push him away though, only petting him. Naruto settled on his chest again, purring and leaning against his hand happily. As soon as he could, he was going to hug the older ninja. But for now he'd settle for taking a nap while being petted.


End file.
